


it's okay

by FabulousHasi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Literal Deathbed, M/M, Miky dies, Other, attempted a drabble and failed, dying, dying of cancer, that's it that's all that happens, what's up kids today we're processing personal trauma by writing about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/pseuds/FabulousHasi
Summary: hello!this is me seeing the whump prompt calendar and instantly jumping on it without much of a plan. might write more prompts, might not - this is very much a whim uploadAlso, I don't know how close to home this will hit, but please mind the tags and proceed with caution!
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Kudos: 17





	it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is me seeing the whump prompt calendar and instantly jumping on it without much of a plan. might write more prompts, might not - this is very much a whim upload
> 
> Also, I don't know how close to home this will hit, but please mind the tags and proceed with caution!

_I can’t take this anymore_ , he thinks. But he is rooted to his chair. Holding Mihael’s hand and looking anywhere but his face, because if he did, he would have to run, and he can’t do that to him. He walked this path with him, the months that stretched out like gum and seem so short now, the months filled with hair loss and puking, with sitting in a hospital room and having nothing left to say.

And now they’re at the end of the path, and Luka understands what it really means for time to stretch. Seconds turn into minutes as he sits and anxiously waits for every next rattling breath. He dreads the moment where it won’t come more than anything, but he also can’t take this anymore.

He squeezes Mihael’s hand, and though he doesn’t have it in him to speak, he tries to tell him that it’s okay – he doesn’t have to keep holding on for him, doesn’t have to keep suffering for him, he can let go, it’s okay.

As the breathing slows down, everything is cold in the room, except for the tears on Luka’s face.

And then, it’s silent and Luka is relieved.


End file.
